shoot it true
by mahreemari
Summary: Watching him and them and her, waiting, thinking.
1. calling the world from isolation

She's watching him from the side; seated at the foot of his bed, a soft expression on her face as she watched him drift off into his sleep, dreaming of a world she hoped was nice. The high from their last concert of the tour coming down like sand in an hourglass, rushing to leave, the Humanz tour running them until stagnant. The airplane ride back exhausting, settling back into the Spirit House sluggish from the crack of dawn dwindling upon them.

Noodle sighed, leaning down, curling herself into his side, yawning as her conscious left, a smile tucking itself in as she fell out like a light.

* * *

Russ had been busy, in and out of his hotel room; phone in hand, complaints about lawyers and paparazzi and contracts. She couldn't find him on most mornings, stopping to see him asleep in the deep night where he had taken to dinner on the couch. They haven't seen Murdoc since the Brit Awards and Russel, despite all he had to say, was busy and she wished she could help him but there wasn't much to do besides waiting on their lawyer fighting the prosecution, waiting to prove Muds had been framed.

Then there was 2D, accompanying her as he had started to do, quiet, a slight withdrawn from the last few concert stops, hiding away from the limelight, shying away from the flurries of photos from the past months. He sang still, in his calming voice, hints of exhaustion drowned by the loud voices of their collaborators, but behind the curtain looking ragged and pale.

She had taken to him then, gravitating closer, underlined worry and relief when he had latched onto her, his palms shaky from the cold sweat of his skin, relaxing into her touch, letting her rock him. She wasn't sure what had caused the withdrawal, but it was present, draining him slow, without an explosive sign, and she wondered, knowing that the staff and their collaborators couldn't yet tell, if Russ knew.

She smiled outwardly, grin picture perfect without a care to the furious flashes of cameras, their screaming fans shouting adoration, and she knew, looking at the way his hands shook before grabbing the mic, she would protect 2D. Hoping to guard and soothe him from the things she couldn't see, the things she couldn't fight, the things she could only offer the comfort of her presence at his side, helpless solace, she wanted to surround him in peace.

* * *

Breakfast bleak from stale cereal and dry bread, 2D greeted her, the shadows of his eyes lighter than usual, as if undaunted for the first time in months, yelping when his lit cigarette touched his skin, a timid smile holding her captive as she laughed.

She hummed to herself as she watched him shuffle through the refrigerator, Russ' takeout neatly on its own, grimacing when he showed her the carton of milk, the congealing dairy falling into the sink in slops. They'd go shopping later, she promised.

Watching him then, munching on toast, fruit jam hitting his shirt, she felt light.

This was her world.

Her world of him and Russel and Murdoc; her world filled of music and adventure and them and her and fun.

She felt like playing.

Noodle felt content.


	2. that's the ball where we be chained

_**A/N: had to change the chapter title, will change again once official lyrics are released.**_

* * *

 _Bright orange clashed with his green skin, Noodle almost wanted to tell the older bandmate that he looked like a right pumpkin, or, considering he was thin, an ugly carrot. Almost._

" _What now? You finally decided to visit me?"_

 _Murdoc banged his hand down on the glass, sneering when Noodle smirked, legs crossing over the other, eyeing the plane that separated them._

" _I wanted to talk to you."_

" _You do, eh?" Muds rubbed his chin, "'Wot the hell do you want?"_

 _Noodle exhaled though her nose, "You're in jail. We need a bassist. You know anyone?"_

"' _Wot's in it for me?"_

 _Noodle pursed her lips, unsure of whether or not she would tell him Russel was already working on freeing him, she shook her head deciding against, hand digging in her purse, she clutched his phone in her hand, brandishing it lightly._

" _You help me, you can have this."_

 _Murdoc eyed his phone in interest and she could already tell a plan was forming in that brain of his; he cracked his knuckles, raising a sole finger, leaning closer to her, "I know one guy. Ace."_

 _Her brow notched, voice determined and firm, "Talk."_

* * *

Noodle folded her jacket quietly, setting it aside as she sat down on her soft mattress. Katsu padded towards her, setting in her lap, purring as she stroked its fur absentmindedly. She pulled her phone from her pocket, scrolling the attachments, eying the file sent to her. She opened it, eyes widening slightly, a soft snort escaping, of course.

Of course he was green.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she gathered Katsu in her arms, leaving the room to find 2D.

* * *

Wheels hitting pavement, the exhaust and AC running loudly, 2D waited, watching as Noodle hugged Russel goodbye, climbing beside 2D in the passenger seat. The drive to the airport was quick, city traffic surprisingly tolerable as they hit the road, pulling further away from their house. Noodle messed with the radio, laughter erupting as she sang along with him, their hair whipping in the wind, their voices mockingly off-key to lovesick lyrics.

Lights and buildings and the bustling city surround them, he's parking the car, helping her with her trunk, moving the thing alongside her. A happy smile when a fan spots them, fidgeting with his sunglasses as they fell down to his nose, waiting patience when Noodle parts from him to check in.

Shifting feet, the clacking of her heels against the tile, she watched him as she adjusted her hat, her own glasses glinting in the light. Above them both, the overhead called, her flight boarding and she reaches him in quick strides, a sheepish smile gracing when the toes of her boots tap against his.

Thin arms wound themselves around his shoulders, bringing him down, and she's close, the smell of him invading her nose, his hair sweeping across her skin, tickling.

"I'll miss you," she murmured into the crook of his neck.

He relaxed into her touch, resting his chin down onto her, "'Yeh, me too."

The overhead chimed once more as Noodle released him, her lips ghosting his cheek, a devious shine glimmering in her eyes as she watched him flush, frozen as she skipped away towards the terminal. She swiveled on her feet, her hands cupped, cheeks ablaze.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

Then she was gone, disappearing from his sight, bounding past the corner without another look back, the sound of his laugh spurring her on.


	3. and if you're coming back to find me

Scores with papers scattered around him, cigarette smoke closing the room, the night lingered, his flickering lamp sputtering on as he messed with his keyboard, humming to himself in a trance. Pen and paper in hand, he scribbled across the page, notes and lyrics and lines being slashed out or circled with vigor.

2D leaned back, the dying smoke coming short, snuffing it out in his filled tray, papers crinkling under him, exhaustion yawning. He licked his lips, throat dry and stomach growling; rubbing his belly, he stood up to stretch, the distant sound of the door opening from the outside catching his attention. He crossed the room, stepping over his work, looking out the window, his hands playing with the latch.

Dim yellow light illuminated the cab, its doors opened and from below, Russ rushed out, bustling to reach. Noodle popped out, her hair swinging as she hugged the drummer. Another door opened, long legs peeking, murky hair and off skin stepping towards the trunk, pulling out luggage. The stranger reached to Noodle's side, his hand touching the small of her back, nodding at something Russ had said, looking up as he laughed, nearly catching 2D as he stepped back from view.

Turning around, he eyed his room and the mess scattered about. He felt tired then, eyes heavy, but reached down settle on to the floor.

The night rolled on, his eyes open and uselessly concentrated, flowing music swerving to a halt, stuck and bother niggling at the back of his head.

* * *

The sleepless night passed him, door locked shut, pens and ink smeared across his skin, the tips of his fingers stained black.

The clock ticked on, the LED striking another hour.

He reached for his beer, the can and the pack empty. He stacked his papers almost begrudgingly; feet dragging when he shuffled away from his room.

Creaking down the steps, he made his way to the kitchen, passing Russ who sat asleep, the television on low.

He pried open the refrigerator, cold pizza and Red Bull finding themselves in his hand. He perched on his seat, munching, thinking abrupt.

He only had so long to finish the album, summer rounding the bend, getting Russell's opinion, waiting for Noodle to review, locking himself in his room, banging on instruments, melodies making themselves on air, the need to record almost urgent.

He sipped at his drink, the caffeine in a rush, eyes blinking sleepily, headache worming in his wake, frowning heavily as the memory of the stranger, his hand comfortable on Noodle as if without care, flashed, disappearing as a tune whistled in and he forgot, focus back onto the possibility of a new song.


	4. i'm the lonely twin, the left hand

**_A/N: chapter titles are subject to change at any time._**

* * *

 _Shifting sheets, soft hands and nails dusting, tingling her skin, she curled forward towards the warmth, a sleepy sigh escaping her. They explore her face, lips kissing her brow. Her eyes fluttered open, blurry, blue hair and black eyes up close. Her breath hitched, her forehead bumping his to peer closer. Long lashes brushing cheeks, eyes dancing joyfully, lips twisting into something absolutely charming._

 _"Hello."_

 _Noodles nose crinkled, smiling eyes, her lips curving sweet as 2D scooted closer to her._

" _Good-"_

 **Bang. Bang.**

Noodle's eyes shot open, her feet kicking out, paper flying and her guitar hitting the ground in an angry twang.

Her heart raced wildly, startled eyes locked on the door as it creaked open.

"Hey...um," Ace appeared before her, steps soft on the rickety wood, looking awkward as he coughed, "The big guy told me to come and get you, but I guess I woke you up...sorry."

Noodle cleared her throat, sight clearing, knees and shoulders popping just so as she stood up, "It's okay, I told you I would show you around London."

She picked up her guitar, placing it on her bed, gathering the scattered papers in a neat stack. She walked up to the Ace, nearing him with a wry smile, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

The older man smiled, his sunglasses slipping a smidge, revealing jetlagged eyes, turning from the door, saunter in his steps as he went down the hall.

* * *

Feeling fresh, hair dripping lightly from her shower, Noodle made her way out, the stack of papers in her grasp, steps light as she reached 2D's door. She knocked lightly, tentative, heat flushing as her morning dream came back to surface. She waited for a minute, feet shifting, her hand on the knob, turning it slow.

"2D? Are you awake?"

No answer.

She tiptoed in, eyes adjusting to the dark, attention directing to the light of the dinky lamp and 2D slumped over his desk, even more scores scattered around him, crumpled balls littering the floor, overflowing the wastebasket at his side. Setting the papers down on the corner of his desk, she looked over him, details of his face, the creases of his skin and the soft blue of his hair, she thought, her fingers switching off the lamp, made him look lovely.

Sighing then, she crept out of the room, closing his door gentle, not wanting to wake him.

* * *

Noodle leaned against the side of her door, flashing Ace an amused smirk as he slid across the roof, popping the keys into ignition. She felt strange, her eyes lingering on the window of the recently recluse singer's room, the curtains drawn, hiding him from her sight. Car drove off, Ace at the wheel of the fancy car, revving the engine playfully, pulling into the street, and with it, her smile slipped, absently minding the directions to the closest smoke shop.

If he wanted to talk to her, he'd know where to find her.


	5. reset myself and get back on track

He seeks her out that night, as if by magic, as if he had known she wanted to see him, to talk to him, that she had missed him. The quick greeting when she came back and the papers left at her door, the minute encounters in the odd hours he left his room not enough.

He knocked on her door soft, almost inaudible, but it made her jump up quick, eager, the sight of his face in near surprise when she opened the door made her smile.

He shifted in his spot, scooting a bit closer, letting her look at him better, the bags of his eyes dark again. He lifted his hand, the papers they had been exchanging standing between them; she lifted her hand then, reaching to take them, her fingers settling against his, eyes catching when she felt him flinch slight, his ears pinking.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, voice warm and inviting, "Would you like to come in?"

"Is that okay?

Noodle led him in, her hands still touching his, "It's alright. I wasn't going to bed anyway. Jetlag."

2D grunted in agreement, the quiet sound unintelligible to her ears, the door closing with an audible click. They padded over towards the center of her room, Katsu lounging in the middle of the clearing, her guitar in its case and her luggage against the wall. They settled on the floor, legs bent and tucked, Noodle procuring pens as 2D shuffled back with her acoustic. They leaned over his papers, strumming, humming, little edits finalizing.

* * *

Noodle played the last cord, eyeing 2D as his hums faded away, a smile on his face as he pushed the amassed stack away from himself, flopping over her floor with a sigh.

She giggled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, her hand reaching for her phone in mute haste as Katsu crept towards the man, pouncing in victory over the unsuspecting, his startle muffled in Katsu's fur. Noodle stifled her laughter, her thumb pressing to capture the shot, the loud purring from her cat emitted, cradled in 2D arms as he adjusted himself.

"It's not that funny," he grumbled, a playful smirk easing away his frown.

Silence set about, making things awkward for her. She hadn't an idea about what to say then, feeling as if she had forgotten how to talk to him. It had been barely a week since she's really seen him but it was as if she was just meeting him for the first time. She picked at her clothes, trying to think; she had wanting to talk to him since she came back but right now, nothing came to her to say.

"Do you like him?"  
Noodle shook out of reverie, "Who?"

"That guy you brought to replace Muds, what do you think of him?"

"Oh, Ace? He's cool, very confident of himself. He plays really well too."

"Do you like that?"

"Sure, he makes things fun, a bit illegal, but he's fun. He even promised to pay for the tickets he's already gotten from earlier. I think he's settling just fine over here, plus he and Russel get along."

Another pregnant pause, 2D raising his legs, wrapping his arms around his knees, Katsu leaving his side to go to hers.

2D coughed, clearing his throat, eyeing her carefully, "Do you remember? That night?"

She did.

* * *

 _She finds him on ground, limbs quaking; eyes closed harshly, drying tears forming in a puddle. Broken bottles and scattered pills and he's groaning, whining, and his pale skin scattered with micro cuts._

 _Noodle scrambled towards him, knees hitting the floor almost painfully in her haste to get to him. She shook his side, palming his cold hands, checking his quick pulse with a near cry of relief that he wasn't seizing. She breathed deeply, trying to calm, gently gathering him in her arms to move him to the bed, propping him just so, brain wiring on what to mend first._

 _She patted herself for her phone, frowning further when she couldn't find it, reaching for her purse, her thoughts raced, grip slackening as she thought; Murdoc was in jail, paparazzi hounding them still, and adding in 2D's anxiety, the idea of calling the ambulance seemed less and less available._

 _2D moaned loudly, pulling her out of her reverie, blinking furiously to hold back the tears from falling with a sniffle. She leaned over him, watching his eyes blink open, roving blindly as if delirious, she caught his hand, squeezing it to comfort as she called for him._

" _2D? How are you feeling?"_

" _What's wrong Noodle?" he croaked, brows furrowed as he lifted a sore arm to her cheek, "Why are you crying, love? I don't like it when you cry."_

 _He wiped at her face clumsily, stopping to pull her closer, tiredly waiting for her to settle comfortably, giving her a tired grin._

" _That's better."  
"Why did you do that?"_

 _She watched him with blurry eyes, tears continuing to slip, accusation on the tip of her tongue as his expression stilled slight. She pressed him lightly, willing him to see her concern._

" _You know what I mean, 2D."_

 _Noodle lifted her hands to his face, inhaling sharp when he hid into her palm, his voice mournful and soft at her worry._

" _When Muds was around, he did all of it; I know I said what I said and that I don't always agree but..." his cracked and from her hand, his lips quivered, "I just wanted the pounding to stop but nothing was working by itself. My head hurts, Noodle, thinking hurts."_

" _Oh 2D, Murdoc fucked you up, he fucked you up so bad. But you care for him still, don't you? But he's not here anymore, not for a long time, you're going to need to get used to it again."_

 _She brought his face to hers, cradling him gently, their foreheads close, teary eyes meeting, and she's trying to stay cheerful even as her smile trembling into something else, "Let's do something! A new album! It'll be different, a new life, the now," she kissed his tears, hushing his quiet sob, "About you."_

" _I don't know if I can," he hiccupped._

" _Then I'll do it with you! Every step of the way. Russ too. Together."_

 _She lifted a hand away from his face, holding out her pinky, "Promise me okay? That we'll do this together. No more keeping things to yourself. No more thinking too much about the past. No more accidents. Just the music and us and now. Okay? Promise me."_

 _His pinky wounds against hers in a minor coil, intertwining her pinky in the small twist, their callouses pressing._

" _I promise."_

 _And there it is._

 _His special smile, just for her._

 _She feels as if she were soaring._

* * *

"I'm really glad we're making this album together"

"Together?"

He looked at her then, boring into her with those eyes of his, Noodle felt herself flush, warmth coiling around her, her heart pulsing low as she watched him smile at her, his grin stretching across the expanse of his face, the little creases endearing themselves on his still boyish face.

"Yeah, together."


	6. calling the hunter with the rifle

_**A/N: thanks to chinarai and fuckyeahnerdstuff on tumblr for helping me out. btw, i draw too.**_

* * *

The change is immediate.

She sees him everywhere, talking and eating and laughing and practicing their music, he is all around her again. Chatting with Russ, acquainting with Ace, playing with Katsu, he's blooming in front of her with each blink and she almost can't believe it. But she takes it anyway because he is so happy and energetic and makes her feel elated to see the high rushing though him, the drive to push though the album stirring on his energy and everyone is recording long hours without complaint.

Watching 2D from behind the glass, his eyes closed, singing his heart out, Noodle finds herself praying the album will come without problems.

* * *

Break time is often unanimous, when the room gets stuffy and their throats get dry and her heart beats ungodfully off kilter.

Russel makes off down the hall, his phone ringing once more, an annoyed sigh and a pat on her shoulder he passes her, taking the cold bottle of water from her hands in a thankful expression.

She entered their sitting room, Ace waving at her from his spot on the sofa, a smoke dangling off his lips.

"Hey Noods!"

"Hey."

She made her way over to him, tossing him his drink, taking his wink with a playful smirk, as she flopped over the other loveseat. Taking a sip from her drink, she watched him twist open his cap, the sparking water bubbling.

Ace smacked his lips, gulping hard, "This recording stuff sure is the real deal. I didn't think it would be so tiring."

"Normally it isn't so rushed, but we got to this time. You'll get used it."

Ace nodded his head, his head turning slight as he spoke on, Noodle following suit to watch 2D's slim form enter in, his phone and drink in hand. The singer paid them no mind as he settled in the far corner, Ace's voice carrying back over.

"-I mean, I've played live for a while when I was a teenager but this is a bit different. It's so serious."

Noodle hummed in agreement, "It's just the industry aspect. You don't have to worry so much about it. It's all about getting the experience familiar, but like I said, you'll get used to it."

The green replacement bassist threw up is hands in a sudden wave, "Forget it! We'll do great!" He leaned forward towards her, resting his elbows on his knees, slipping his shade up his hair to wipe at his face, "No more worry from me. Let's talk about something else. Say, when we're done with this stuff, do you want to get dinner?"

"Only if I drive because when I let you the other day, you got like twenty-,"

"Three."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, three speeding tickets in an hour."  
He pursed his lips in mock annoyance, arms cross and shoulders stiff, grumbling, "Fine."

She raised a brow, victory teeming, and punched Ace's shoulder playfully, laughing with him as he broke his faux anger.

* * *

The sun hung low, the studio staff wrapping up to send the day; Noodle washed the sweat off her face with a sigh, leaning against the bathroom mirror to touch up her make up. Reapplying her chapstick and straightening her shirt, she pulled open the door to leave, heels clicking against the quiet floor. She met Ace at the front of the building, taking the keys from his grasp.

* * *

From the diner table, her phone chimes, her eyes flicking down to see the popped up message, a quirking of her lips as she reads the text, fingers swiping quick before she slides her phone into her pocket, attention back to Ace as he finishes his story about a girl from his hometown, flowing back into the conversation.

* * *

 **2D: Do you want to hang out tomorrow?**

 **Noodle: Sure! :)**

* * *

Her heartbeat skips, this time without the bass.

She'll take this anytime.


	7. i want you in the picture

He takes her to some old part of the city, aged building and dingy signs; it's something she could consider rather rundown had it not been filled with people still roaming the lazy streets.

Besides her, 2D sat chatting with the cab driver who had too much to say about the color of the singer's hair. Not that he minded. Regardless, Noodle is glad when the car slows, parking at the curb, ending the men's conversation when 2D pays him.

He waves the driver off as Noodle looked around, spotting the store behind them, she snorted loudly.

"What?"

She pointed at the building, the flickering neon sign illuminating a roller skate.

2D put his hands on his hips, "I thought you'd like it, it's fun!"

"I know it's fun, but," she paused, "can you stake? Do you even know how to?"

He puttered, his jaw dropping as an indignant, "Of course!" came out.

* * *

2D it turns out, did in fact, know how to skate.

He was good at it.

No, he was very good at it.

It left her speechless to see her clumsy front man so smooth on his feet, circling the other patrons, twisting and twirling, going fast around her.

Music played and he came to her side quickly, offering his hand out to her.

Without hesitation, she took it, warmth filling her to see him so exuberant.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Sweaty and just a tad tired, they agreed against going to a fancy dinner, heading towards the back of the rink where a bar sat.

He found them seats at the end of the counter, adults drunk as they watched their kids, and couples clinking their glasses together. The bartender strode up to them, eyes lighting up, as he recognized them.

"Oh! You're-"

Noodle shushed him, "Can I have something sweet?" she turned to 2D, "What did you want?"

"Chicken nuggets."

"From the kid's menu?" the bartender asked, looking at the singer quizzically when he shook his head in confirmation.

"The best ones you have."

* * *

Half a pint drunk, the long awaited food barely touched the counter when 2D slid the plate to her, his head turned away to some bimbo with a bust bigger than her head.

"I saw you on the floor," the woman's voice oozes, sickly sweet, "You're very talented."

Even in the dim light, Noodle could see the blush on his face spread, and with the way the other lady pressed closer, her shirt dipping to expose her cleavage further, she knew the lady had seen to.

Noodle frowned into her drink as she watched the lady's hand stroked up his arm.

"Are you alone? Perhaps we could skate around?"

2D drank from his glass, swiping the foam off as he jerked his thumb back, "I'm with my friend."

With a smirk, the woman peered over her, flicking from 2D's untouched plate to her face in amusement, tittering, "Aw, is that that kids menu? That's so cute. You don't mind right?"

She dragged him off easily, without protest, disappearing into the masses.

Noodle orders a shot.

2D didn't look back once.

* * *

Ace picked her up easily, sliding the drink out of her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist to assist her into the seat of his car, the leather warping under her boneless body, her heels falling off with a gentle clack.

Noodle stirred sluggishly, a yawn tittering through her lips as she spied Ace picking her shoes off the ground. She patted his head playfully, giggling at his pinched expression, kicking her feet out sloppily.

"It's Ace!" she clapped, prattling as he shut her door with a snort, "It's Ace! It's Ace! It's Ace!"

He sped into the driver's side quickly, Noodle's voice loud through the car. He buckled her in quickly, failing to avoid her quick hands as she stole his glasses, wearing them in childish joy, her bubbly whines ignored for the most part.

"You should have been there, it was so much fun. Did you know I can skate? I can skate. 2D can too, like, zoom! And I ate a lot. We had ramen because I'm Noodle, 2D said so. Noodles eat noodles but," she poked his shoulder hard, waiting for him to turn, cupping her hands in an attempted whisper, "2Ds eat chicken nuggets!"

"That's nice."

"Yeah, yeah – nice!" she swayed in her seat as he turned the wheel at the green light, "Nice. Nice. N. I. C. E. Nice! It was so nice. We played nice. The food was nice. 2D was nice. I was nice. The lady…"

She stopped then, the car rolling to a slow stop, the abandoned street passing their house in view. Ace parked the car quietly, unbuckling himself, his keys tucked away into his pocket. He turned to her then, facing her properly, straining to hear her mumbling, prompting her with his attention.

"What did you say Noodle?"

Noodled played with her fingers, looking down at her lap.

"Come on, Noods, I'm listening. What about the lady?"

She crossed her arms in a pout, grumbling, "…-er"

Ace rubbed his face, "Noodle, I don't under-,"

"I said she was nicer!" Noodle screamed, his glasses slipping down her nose crookedly "The lady was nicer! Nicer than me! That's why…"

Angry tears slipped down her face, her face red and blotchy within seconds.

Then she looked at him, sudden and intense, leaning in close, dazed eyes locked at his lips, her breath mingling with his, almost touching, a confused inhale when he pushes her way with gentle hands, his face warped into something worried and just a smidge disappointed.

"H-huh?" her lip trembled, eyes widening, glistening, "But I thought-"

Ace frowned, his stomach twisting, "It's not like that Noodle, you're nice. The nicest gal I know."

"But then why?"

"When I was younger, I liked a girl for all the wrong reasons," he used his sleeve to wipe her face, "I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"It's not-"

"Let's get you inside, yeah? It's getting way too late."

They left the car somber, Noodle sluggishly reaching the door as Ace waited for her, prepared to catch her if he needed to. The floorboards creaked as they entered, Russel greeting them tiredly, steaming tea in hand. He nodded at Ace's wave, turning back into the kitchen.

Ace watched as Noodle stumbled up the stairs, a sigh escaping when she fell on all fours and began to crawl up. Following, he minded his steps, passing her easily, hand out to assist her back up to standing.

Noodle trudged to her door, turning as Ace reached out, his hand on her shoulder, his eyes tired as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're mad," she rasped, her throat suddenly dry as she felt him shake him head.

"I'm not mad," he murmured, "I don't think I'd ever be mad at you. You're my gal, Noods."

Sniffling, he felt his shirt dampen, her hold on him tighter, voice small.

"I'm sorry."

He patted her back softly before releasing her, "You're drunk and upset, it's okay."

"But-"

"But nothing, you made a little mistake, no biggie. Go get some sleep."

She entered her room, Ace catching her closing door.

"Oh, and Noodle," he said, "2D, he's going to regret and you…"

Ace paused, clearing his throat, "You're going to forgive."

The door shut and Noodle fell, wrapping around herself, eyes slipping closed as the exhaustion hit and she slept, forgetting the world.

* * *

Dawn came.

And Ace was right.


	8. that's why i'm calling you

They get ready to fly off to Los Angeles on the next day over. Empty suitcases getting pulled out of closets, Noodle takes her time to refill her own, thinner cloths and summer ware folded away into them.

From beside her, Ace played with Katsu, his luggage already off to the side since he never unpacked in the first place.

Faintly, as she crammed in Katsu's toys in a zipper, she could hear Russel and 2D argue.

Katsu yowled, angrily pouncing over a laser dot.

Noodle went back to packing.

* * *

She spies him late at night, the early dawn peaking, his long legs pacing the floor muttering, pausing still, at the creaking floorboards, his head whipping out.

Noodle held her breath, sticking to the shadows, timing her steps to miss his.

They leave that morning without a word.

* * *

The plane takes off without much fuss, she's tired and snug in her seat and everyone is getting comfortable. From a couple aisles away, she spies the shock of azure blue, his head leaned against the window.

Noodle closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting, remembering the weight of him on her shoulders.

* * *

 _Noodle woke to the sound of her door bursting open, the light from the hallway flooding, her eyes squinting to make out the figure slumping over her door, shutting it with a slam, eloping them both in darkness. Her hand felt to its side, flicking on the mini table light, grimacing when she saw who it was that came in._

 _She sat up then, slowly, sober and weary of him._

 _2D looked at her as if blind, crashing against the wall in a clumsy step, beyond buzzed, fat tears pouring out of his face as he staggered back. Dirty, his shirt mussed and his pant leg torn, twigs and mud and leaves almost comically covering had it not been for the bruises and bleeding scraps she had seen. Snot trickled down his bright red nose even as he wiped at it frantically, he stepped towards her with shaky feet, his voice wobbly and sad._

" _Noodle? Is that you, Noodle?"_

 _She bit her lip as he inched closer, crawling on top of her sheets, looking away as he cupped her face, squishing her cheeks, his breath fanning her face._

" _Noodle. Noodle. I'm sorry, Noodle. I'm sorry."_

 _He reeked of booze._

" _I'm sorry I said those things, Noodle. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."_

 _She closed her eyes, her throat constricting as she listened, trying to hold the shiver when he stroked her hair back, her heart jumping, heating._

" _That lady was so mean, Noodle. She wasn't nice at all when we left. She tried taking my wallet but I said no and she got mad. Then she kept saying you were ugly, but you aren't ugly. You're beautiful. The most beautiful lady I've ever seen, I told her. Then she slapped me, Noodle. And pushed me out the car. My face hurts."_

 _Her eyes flicked up, eyeing the large handprint on his face, his swollen eyes making contact as he lowered his head down onto hers, the gesture old and familiar between the two of them._

" _I got lost too, Noodle. A dog chased after me so I ran, but then it bit me and I fell into a bush," he sniffed, tears continued to fall, hitting her skin like droplets of rain, "But that doesn't matter. I deserved it, Noodle. I deserved it and more, Noodle. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really. I didn't."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her, his weight bringing them down; her breath caught, the feel of him around her, nuzzling into her neck, his body cold. The ends of her hair and the nape of her neck dampened, and she flushed, his lips brushing her neck as he whispering apologizes in a frantic state._

 _She looked up at her ceiling as his speech slowed, turning off her switch. Noodle turned her head slightly, resting her chin on his messy hair, her trembling hands wrapping around him, his violent shaking halting._

 _She strained to hear him as he mouthed words against her collarbone, his voice slowing, drifting, calming into sleep; the last of his tears trailing down._

 _Special._

 _That's what he had called her._

 _Noodle closed her eyes once more, her ears burning, the sound of her heart pounding so loud and quick she thought her heart would burst out of her chest and bury itself in his. She was special._

 _Special to him._


	9. i don't want this isolation

Venice Beach was bright. Clear skies and the sun shining down on them, sunglasses and sand and bodies in bikinis, crashing waves hitting the shore, birds crying above them; stalls bustling, busy, people flocking in crowds all around them.

Noodle messed with the strap of her blue tank, the iron on logo nostalgic; she waited beside Ace, waiting for Russel and 2D to emerge from under the changing tent.

"So," Ace nudged her side, "How's the situation with boy blue?"

"He's been ignoring me," she grumbled as Ace laughed, "It's not funny."

"Uh, yeah it is, and for the record, you've been avoiding the heck out of him too. Even Russ noticed, why else do you think he's been so snippy to him lately?"

The pair watched as their drummer and singer came out making their way towards them sluggishly, Ace whistling low at the sight of 2D's outfit.

"Look Noods, my gal, I' m going to be straight and say that you need to step up. We both know he's kind of shit at this stuff."

"I forgave him already."

Ace turned to face her, his voice lowering, "But does he know?"

He didn't.

* * *

Sitting under the beach umbrella, Noodle fanned herself, the shade covering against the beaming rays. She adjusted her sunglasses, mentally thanking the assistant that had placed a smoothie near her earlier as she sipped at her drink. She looked off to the side, the director and Russel talking, cameras rolling around crowds, everyone was still preparing, getting into place.

"Hey."

She turned her head, 2D approaching, gliding to her in his skates, a shy smile as he presented her a bottle of sunscreen. She took it with quiet thanks, the minor quirk of her lips encouraging him to sit. 2D sat with a tiny sigh, reaching over the table to grab the cup with his name scribbled over the lip, the condensation dripping onto the table.

He took a long sip, eyeing her as she opened the cap, the bottle loud as she squeezed out the lotion. She coated her arms evenly, leaning down to get her legs; she felt his stare down her neck, his fingers drumming the table when he placed the cup down.

She sat back up, turning to grab the bottle, she was stopped by the singer, the bottle already in his hands, his face confident.

"Quid quo pro?"

She lifted a brow, her lips pursed, "Seriously?"

His eyes widened slightly, his expression faltering, skin flushing a bright red, embarrassed, "Um," he squeaked, scratching at his neck, "we don't, I mean, you don't-"

"It's fine. Let's do that," she cut in, touching his arm, "quid _pro quo_."

Then he stopped, a nervous smile threatening to break, his ears red at the tips.

"Okay."

* * *

She held his face with her hands, his eyes fluttering close, letting her fingertips smooth against his cheeks. She clipped back his hair carefully, pushing the stray hairs out of his face, the pale skin already starting to perspire.

Noodle spread the white lotion over his cheek, watching as his nose wrinkled at the smell. Rubbing into his skin, she went over his forehead, fingers smoothing over the dark blue brows slowly, making her way to his ears, her hands curling into his hair.

Then slowly, as if touching glass, his hands went over hers, holding her in a slight grip.

It was then, could she actually notice the way his shoulders had slumped and his eyes looking up at her, vulnerable, the bags of his eyes heavyset as if plagued.

"Noodle," he said, downcast, "I want to apologize from what I said-"

"Oh, stupid," she sighed tenderly, pulling him into a sweet hug, her arms strong around him, her face burying into his hair, "I already forgave you."

* * *

2D passes her mid scene, whizzing by, and her brain blanks out for half a second before schooling itself back into place, the chess piece in her hand, executing her scene as smoothly as possible.

He had winked at her, a smirk on his lips full of charisma.

She felt hot, burning then, under the sun.


	10. see the state i'm in now?

Time blurs fast and before she can blink, it's already Thursday and the upload count begins; the percent bar inching slow. Everyone has been moving, staff calls and meetings and interviews; stress rushing along, ready to be release first full impression of their new album.

It's a wonder she can find herself a moment to breathe.

But she's there now, finding him alone, watching the computer, the room silent save for their tired breathing.

The upload is so close.

She leans against him then, a tiny smile growing when she hears his breath catch as her shoulder brushes his.

Her heart beats slow, comfortable and warm, fondness leaking from its seams, peppering out of her like little bursts of fireworks, colorful and lively. It comes out like a tickle, bubbling and giggling until it spills out into laughter and she's loud and happy, glimmering in front of him, eyes glued to noting but the screen as their upload finishes.

A flush spreading, heart jumping, gaze locked breathless, enraptured.

And he watches her.

Captivated.

 _Complete._


End file.
